Spiced Molasses, by MonDieu666 - TRADUZIONE ITALIANA
by Frensis26
Summary: Hershel Greene ha un segreto che non ha mai rivelato alla sua famiglia. Quando il suo passato lo raggiunge, la sua famiglia è distrutta. Separati e perseguitati, la giustizia viene dopo la sopravvivenza. AU.


Era estate. L'aria era appiccicosa di umidità e della dolcezza della frutta fresca. Era il periodo dell'anno preferito da Beth. I suoi capelli biondi erano schiariti dal sole insistente, e i suoi arti slanciati ricoperti da un colorito dorato. Tutto ruotava attorno ai barbecue, alle nuotate e alle lunghe cavalcate in campagna. Ancora meglio, non era l'unica giovane della casa. I suoi fratelli più grandi, Shawn e Maggie, erano tornati a casa dal college per l'estate. Suo padre era un'anima gentile e sensibile, e la sua matrigna era l'unica madre che lei avesse mai conosciuto, arrivata nella vita di Beth quando lei era solo una bambina piccola. Beth li amava entrambi, ma le mancavano il rumore e l'energia della casa quand'era piena.

"Beth, pigrona, finiscila di messaggiare e vieni giù ad aiutare con la cena." La voce di Maggie squillò su per le scale, e Beth prese un'espressione scocciata anche se sapeva che Maggie non poteva vederla. Mise via il telefono, che _aveva _usato per mandare messaggi, e corse giù per le scale.

Maggie le rivolse un ghigno malizioso dalla cucina. Non vedendosi per gran parte dell'anno, Maggie era costretta a condensare le prese in giro in pochi, brevi mesi.

"Non puoi rompere a me quando Shawn ha a malapena alzato gli occhi dal suo telefono," brontolò Beth, calma.

"Probabilmente una ragazza," cinguettò Maggie.

Una mano apparve sullo schienale del divano e una testa fece capolino. "Che dici?" chiese Shawn, i capelli castani scompigliati in mille diverse direzioni.

"Ragazzi, comportatevi bene." La raccomandazione uscì dalla cucina insieme al profumo di un delizioso arrosto.

"Si, ma'," risposero i tre, in coro.

"Vado ad aiutare prima che voi due mi mettiate nei guai," fece Beth.

Maggie sbuffò e passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Beth. "E' quello che dobbiamo fare in quanto fratelli maggiori."

Il cellulare di Shawn suonò sul tavolino della sala. Le due ragazze risero e Shawn arrossì.

"Bethy, vieni e porta questo a tavola," chiamò Annette. Beth fece la linguaccia ai suoi fratelli prima di uscire dalla stanza.

"E' quello il modo di comportarsi ora che hai diciotto anni?" domandò Shawn, mentre lei scompariva.

Annette accarezzò la guancia di Beth mentre la ragazza entrava nella cucina rovente. Beth inspirò il profumo familiare della sua casa e si mosse con facilità attorno a sua madre. Era come una danza che avevano eseguito talmente tante volte che avrebbero potuto farla da bendate. Anche senza guardare, sapevano perfettamente dov'era l'altra.

Beth sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e il passo pesante di suo padre. Sentì una conversazione a voce bassa mentre salutava gli altri due, e poi arrivò in cucina.

"Ciao papi," salutò Beth.

"Come stanno due delle mie ragazze preferite?" domandò, stampando un bacio sulla fronte di Beth prima di voltarsi ad abbracciare Annette.

"Come sono andate le cose con Otis e Patricia?" domandò Annette.

"Scarlet è a posto. Hanno un adorabile, sanissimo puledro."

Beth sorrise all'idea di un altro piccolo animale nel mondo. Suo padre tentò di allungare la mano al di sopra della spalla di Annette per sgraffignare qualche patatina, ma la sua mano venne giocosamente schiaffeggiata via.

"Bene," chiamò Annette "tutti all'opera."

Ognuno afferrò un piatto e lo portò al tavolo da pranzo.

Poi si diedero tutti la mano per la preghiera. "Signore, ti ringraziamo per tutto quello che stiamo per ricevere," disse Hershel, e poi guardò i suoi figli. "E benedici la mia famiglia."

Shawn aveva già il piatto pieno prima ancora che Maggie e Beth abbassassero le mani.

"Anche se la pazienza non è una delle loro virtù," commentò Hershe.

Beth soffocò una risatina con le mani. Non vedeva l'ora di passare un'estate rilassata con famiglia e amici. Si era diplomata quell'anno, e il college era il prossimo passo. Amava la piccola cittadina di Senoia, ma era eccitata all'idea di cose più grandi e più avventurose. Aveva un ragazzo per la prima volta in vita sua e non vedeva l'ora di passare lunghe giornate a scambiarsi timidi baci.

Notò che suo padre li stave guardando tutti con malinconia mentre Annette e Maggie discutevano su un libro che avevano entrambe letto. Beth posò la propria mano, piccola, sulla sua più grande.

"Tutto bene, papi?"

Hershel sorrise. "Certo, Tesoro. Pensavo soltanto a quanto è tutto bellissimo.

"E' bello essere di nuovo tutti a tavola insieme," convenne Beth.

"Cos'altro potrebbe volere un uomo, se non una vita semplice e una famiglia sana?"

Beth non sapeva cosa l'avesse svegliata, ma il suo istinto l'aveva fatta alzare nel mezzo della notte. Una figura torreggiava nell'oscurità della sua camera, e Beth aprì la bocca per urlare. Una mano le coprì la bocca.

"Sono io, Bethy. Ho bisogno che ti alzi e che tu stia calma." Era suo padre, che parlava pian e con urgenza.

"Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Non c'è tempo per le domande." C'era un telefonino nella mano di Hershel, e lo portò al suo orecchio. "Sono ancora qui. Passami Grimes."

Suo padre stave parlando in un modo che non aveva mai sentito, autoritario e teso.

Sua madre comparve sulla soglia con Maggie e Shawn, entrambi in pigiama e assonnati, ma con addosso le scarpe.

C'erano suoni di macchine fuori, e Hershel si immobilizzò. L'espressione di Annette era inorridita, e anche se Beth non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, era terrorizzata anche lei.

"Grimes? E' troppo tardi. Hai ragione, lui è qui. Non c'è tempo- Dovrò occuparmene io."

Per la prima volta Beth notò la pistola infilata nei pantaloni di suo padre. Non era il fucile che usava alla fattoria contro le volpi. Era lucida e moderna.

"Cosa sta succedendo, papà?" domandò Maggie, la sua voce incrinata.

Hershel afferrò Shawn e puntò gli occhi nei suoi. "Porta le tue sorelle nel solaio. Tira su le scale non venire giù finchè non arriva la polizia."

Shawn aprì la bocca per fare una domanda, ma Hershel urlò. "Vai!"

Shawn annuì e afferrò il polso di Maggie facendo segno a Beth di seguirlo. "Forza, Bethy, hai sentito papà."

Beth era immobilizzata sul posto. Voleva afferrare i suoi genitori e restare con loro. Aveva una terribile sensazione che se fosse uscita non li avrebbe visti più.

"Ti voglio bene, tesoro, ma devi andare ora," disse Annette, spingendo Beth verso suo fratello, le lacrime che le rigavano le guance.

"No," disse Beth, ritrovando la voce. "Non voglio lasciarvi!"

"Shawn," ruggì Hershel. Braccia forti circondarono la vita di Beth, e lei fu sollevata di peso e trascinata su per le scale, annaspando mentre tentava di racimolare abbastanza aria da urlare o piangere.

Maggie aiutò Shawn a portarla su per le scale, e anche le sue spalle tremavano. Shawn tirò su la scala chiudendola sotto di loro e tutti e tre corsero alla finestra.

C'erano tre, grandi auto nere e tutte avevano i fari puntati sulla casa. Un uomo alto uscì da una delle macchine. Sembrava forte e aveva una postura spavalda. I suoi occhi passarono in rassegna la casa, e quando si soffermarono sulla finestra dell'attico Beth arretrò, nonostante non sarebbe stato in grado di vederli nel buio. Il suo cappotto fluttuava nel vento della sera, e lei vide una pistola attaccata alla cintura.

L'uomo smise di guardare in alto, e Beth realizzò che entrambi i suoi genitori erano usciti sul portico. Degli uomini li circondarono e li forzarono sulle ginocchia. La mano di Maggie strinse le dita di Beth, così forte che Beth sapeva che le sue ossa si sarebbero piegate, ma non riusciva a sentire il dolore.

La mano di Shawn era attaccata al vetro, e lui stava mormorando "No, no, no," senza fermarsi.

"Cosa sta facendo? Chi è quell'uomo?" chiese Maggie, istericamente.

Beth non riusciva a parlare, poteva solo guardare. Sua madre aveva qualcosa stretto fra le mani, e Beth suppose che fosse il suo rosario. Una lacrima solitaria scese sul suo viso.

Stavano parlando, lì sotto, ma non c'era modo di sentire cosa stessero dicendo. Beth non riusciva a respirare, il cuore che le martellava in gola, selvaggio. L'uomo tirò fuori una spada, e il silenzio scese sulla soffitta. La pelle di Beth era congelata.

"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa," sibilò Shawn, alzandosi in piedi.

Beth a malapena sentì le sue parole. Suo padre stava guardando al di sopra della propria spalla, e le sembrò che stesse guardando lei, mantenendola immobile. Sorrise pacifico, e la spada discese su di lui con un arco e Beth urlò.

Shawn sbattè il pugno sul vetro con rabbia e dolore. Maggie scivolò seduta, la schiena contro la finestra, e si accartocciò in una palla. Il corpo di Hershel cadde di lato, la testa ancora grottescamente attaccata.

Ora l'uomo stava senza dubbio fissando la finestra. Si piazzò dietro alla madre di Beth e le urla della ragazza morirono sulle sue labbra. La testa di sua madre era piegata sul rosario tra le sue mani, e la bocca si muoveva veloce, dicendo le ultime preghiere.

La spade discese di nuovo, veloce. Un secondo e Beth era orfana, ora. Barcollò lontano dalla finestra, lontano dai suoi fratelli, e vomitò. La sua ultima cena con la famiglia era ora sul pavimento, con la polvere.

"Dobbiamo andare," stava dicendo Shawn. "Dobbiamo uscire di qui!"

Le sue parole risvegliarono Maggie dopo qualche secondo di vuoto. I suoi occhi scivolarono su Beth e la sua presenza di spirito tornò. Si alzò in piedi.

"Dobbiamo uscire e andare alla stalla," Shawn continuava a pianificare. I suoi occhi erano rossi e luccicanti di lacrime non sparse. Stava per dire altro, ma le sue parole vennero interrotte dal suono delle sirene. Shawn corse alla finestra.

"La polizia!" esclamò. Beth riuscì a barcollare fino alla finestra, sentendo il mondo intero scivolarle da sotto i piedi. Non era solo la polizia: era un esercito di macchine, luci e sirene.

L'uomo con l'occhio bendato lanciò un'occhiata verso la soffitta, e ghignò prima di saltare in una delle macchine e andarsene.

Shawn aiutò Beth ad alzarsi delicatamente, circondandole la vita con un braccio. "Va tutto bene, Beth. Staremo bene."

Beth avrebbe voluto credergli, ma come sarebbe potuto andare tutto bene quando entrambi i suoi genitori erano morti nel cortile di casa, uccisi da un pazzo per qualche ragione che Beth non poteva nemmeno immaginare.

Shawn portò Beth fuori dalla soffitta e Maggie li seguì in una trance. Le guance di Beth erano bagnate e si rese conto che stava piangendo.

Aprirono la porta d'ingresso, e Beth dovette nascondere il viso contro il corpo di suo fratello per riparare gli occhi da tutte le luci. La polizia e degli uomini in completo nero erano ovunque. C'erano due uomini sul portico che si voltarono non appena la porta si aprì. Entrambi alzarono le pistole finchè non riuscirono a vederli.

"Sono solo i figli" disse il più alto. Aveva la pelle olivastra e uno sguardo duro. L'altro uomo aveva una barba corta e gli occhi tristi.

Beth riuscì solo a lanciargli un'occhiata, i suoi occhi non riuscivano a scollarsi dai corpi sul prato che erano i suoi genitori.

"Perché non andiamo dentro a parlare" disse occhi-gentili.

"Chi ha ucciso i nostri genitori?" lo interruppe Shawn, bruscamente. Beth percepì il tremito nascosto nella voce di suo fratello. Il suo braccio era ancora attorno alla sua vita, e stava lì per sorreggere lui quanto lei.

I due uomini si scambiarono un'occhiata. "Credo che sia meglio se andiamo dentro e-"

"Chi cazzo ha ucciso mia madre e mio padre?" ruggì Shawn. Beth sobbalzò e tutti si fermarono a fissare i tre ragazzi. Maggie posò una mano sulla spalla di Shawn.

Occhi-gentili sospirò. "Quello era uno degli uomini più ricercati del mondo. Un terrorista, si fa chiamare il Governatore."

Beth riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi genitori morti, l'attenzione colta dalle sue parole.

"Non ha senso," disse Maggie, lentamente. "Perché avrebbe voluto.. mio padre era un veterinario."

Un'altra occhiata fu scambiata fra i due uomini. "Non sempre," disse quello scuro, e occhi-gentili li guardò.

"Un tempo, lavorava per noi."

…

Ad un certo punto Maggie le aveva messo una coperta sulle spalle, ma Beth aveva ancora I brividi. Aveva i brividi e non riusciva a smettere. Era felice che Shawn e Maggie fossero con lei, perchè non riusciva a processare quello che stave sentendo. I suoi fratelli erano forti e svegli, e affrontavano i loro problemi appena si presentavano.

L'agente Walsh e l'agente Grimes, così si erano identificati, erano seduti sul divano di fronte a lei. L'agente Grimes continuava a lanciarle occhiate preoccupate, mentre Walsh stava guardando Shawn fare avanti e indietro.

"Quello che dite non ha senso!"

La mascella di Walsh si indurì, era chiaramente il meno paziente dei due, ma Grimes chiese calmo "Quale parte non ha senso?"

"La parte in cui mio padre era una spia"

"Preferiamo agenti dell'intelligence" fece Walsh.

"A chi interessa cosa preferite? I miei genitori sono morti per colpa di quel bastardo!" gridò Shawn. La gola di Beth si chiuse, ma non stava più piangendo. Non credeva di avere lacrime rimaste in corpo.

"E perchè avrebbe voluto uccidere mio padre e mia madre?" domandò Maggie, la voce più controllata.

"Il Governatore incolpa tuo padre per la morte di sua moglie e dei suoi figli. Ha guidato un raid contro il suo compound, lui è scappato, e loro no" rispose Grimes, sporgendosi in avanti con le mani strette insieme. "Vostro padre si sentì molto colpevole per com'era finita. Lasciò l'organizzazione poco dopo."

"Mio padre sapeva che stava arrivando" disse Beth, piano, parlando per la prima volta. "Come?"

"Abbiamo ricevuto una soffiata che il Governatore era di nuovo nel paese. Abbiamo pensato che fosse impossibile, ma nell'evenutalità che fosse vero sapevamo che lui sarebbe stato il primo obbiettivo" spiegò Grimes.

"Lo prenderete, non è vero?" Maggie aveva le braccia incrociate davanti al corpo.

"Faremo il possibile" disse Grimes, a disagio.

"Il possibile?" ripetè Shawn, incredulo.

"Non è un normale criminale, ragazzino. E' riuscito a sfuggirci per vent'anni" disse Walsh, giocando con il cinturino del suo orologio. "Ma non preoccupatevi, vi porteremo fuori città-"

"Scusa?!" lo interruppe Maggie, e Grimes lanciò al suo partner un'occhiataccia.

"Quello che stiamo cercando di dire è che non potete restare qui. Vorrà finire il lavoro" disse Grimes, lentamente.

"Io non vado da nessuna parte!" Shawn era ostinato, ma Beth poteva vedere la paura nella sua postura.

"Possiamo tenervi al sicuro" promise Grimes.

"Chi sarebbe 'noi' in ogni caso? Non capisco se siete l'FBI, l'Homeland Security o la CIA" sbottò Shawn.

"Non c'è bisogno che lo sappiate" fece Walsh.

"Ha fatto finire nostro padre assassinato; credo che dobbiamo saperlo."

"No, non dovete" discordò Walsh, con aria casuale.

"C'è di più.." iniziò Grimes, con aria dispiaciuta. "La vostra miglior possibilità è la protezione testimoni. Separatamente."

La testa di Beth si alzò di scatto alla parola, e la mano di Maggie le afferrò la spalla.

"Assolutamente no" esclamò Shawn, alzandosi e frapponendosi tra gli agenti e le sue sorelle.

"Senti," iniziò Walsh, alzandosi a sua volta. "Avevo molto rispetto per tua padre e per questo vi terrò in vita. Se non credi al resto, credi a questo! E il miglior modo per farlo è separarvi. Credi che non cercherà un trio che corrisponda alle vostre descrizioni?"

Shawn si lasciò cadere sulla sedia più vicina. Le sue spalle ricurve sapevano di sconfitta. "Beth ha diciott'anni. Come potete chiedermi di lasciarle andare?"

Walsh si accucciò di fronte a lui. "Non è per sempre. È solo finchè non catturiamo il figlio di puttana."

Beth intrecciò lo sguardo con suo fratello. Si morse il labbro tremante ed annuì. Voleva sopravvivere per vedere giustizia fatta per i suoi genitori.

Shawn si appoggiò allo schienale passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Ok" disse semplicemente.

Gli agenti si misero in moto allora, e Beth vide la loro efficienza ed intelligenza. Era il consolare dei ragazzi che era un loro punto debole. Un agente entrò e fece del tè con l'aiuto di Maggie. Beth fissò alla propria tazza fumante ma non riuscì a toccarla. L'agente l'aveva fatta nella tazza di sua madre, ma non poteva saperlo.

Beth colse frammenti di conversazione. Le parole "prossimità" e "adatto". Si rese conto che non avrebbero fatto il funerale. Questa misteriosa organizzazione avrebbe preso i corpi dei suoi genitori e loro dovevano fidarsi che li avrebbero trattati con rispetto. Loro tre sarebbero stati in fuga prima del mattino.

Qualcuno bussò e Grimes rispose. C'era un uomo asiatico dall'aria seria all'entrata.

"Sul serio?" sbottò Shawn "Non sembra nemmeno vecchio abbastanza per radersi."

"E' più grande di te" ribattè Walsh.

"Agente Rhee, migliore della sua classe" disse Grimes "E' più che in grado."

L'espressione facciale dell'uomo non era mutata nonostante l'insulto di Shawn, e Beth si domandò se fossero scelti per la loro mancanza di emozioni.

"Maggie, tu puoi andare con l'agente Rhee."

L'uomo fece un passo avanti e porse la mano a Maggie. Lei la strinse incerta.

"Chiamami Glenn" disse con una traccia di sorriso imbarazzato "Mi dispiace per la tua perdita"

"Avremo finte identità e storie e le manderemo nelle vostre nuove abitazioni sicure" disse Walsh, e Beth realizzò con un'ondata di panico che Maggie stava per andarsene.

Si alzò in fretta e gettò le braccia attorno a sua sorella maggiore. Maggie le spostò una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l'orecchio con affetto. "Sii forte, Bethy. Andrà tutto bene."

Un singhiozzo strangolato rimase intrappolato nella gola di Beth mentre Shawn abbracciava Maggie, mormorandole qualcosa all'orecchio rapidamente. Beth afferrò la mano di Shawn mentre Maggie usciva dalla porta con un'ultima occhiata.

Il cuore di Beth non aveva mai fatto tanto male. Non era sicura di come le persone sopravvivessero a questo tipo di dolore. In poche ore la sua famiglia era stata distrutta. Premette il viso nel petto di Shawn e ascoltò le sue parole consolatorie ed insensate.

Beth perse il senso del tempo. Forse furono ore, forse minuti, ma ad un certo punto un altro colpo alla porta si fece strada e lo stomaco di Beth si contorse.

Una donna bionda, sulla trentina, era lì e parlò prima che Walsh potesse presentarla. "Mi chiamo Andrea." Il suo sguardo era compassionevole, e portò le lacrime agli occhi di Beth.

Walsh mise una mano sulla spalla di Shawn. "E' il tuo turno, amico"

"Non posso lasciare Beth," protestò lui.

"Io farò parte della squadra che coordinerà la cattura del Governatore" gli disse Andrea. Shawn si irrigidì.

"Credevo ti sarebbe interessato," osservò Walsh.

"Posso aspettare che vengano a prendere Beth?"

Andrea sorrise educatamente. "Mi dispiace, ma prima andiamo meglio è. Abbiamo un bel po' di strada da fare."

La mascella di Shawn si strinse e Beth sapeva che era combattuto. Voleva essere parte della ricerca e gli stavano offrendo un'opportunità di aiutare, ma detestava abbandonare la sua sorellina subito dopo una tale tragedia.

"Vai, Shawn. Io starò bene," lo rassicurò Beth. Raddrizzò la schiena, nonostante le ci volesse tutta la propria forza per stare dritta.

"Brava ragazza" disse Walsh piano, e Beth sapeva che era un complimento e non una presa in giro.

Shawn la strinse a sé. Le stampò un bacio sulla fronte. "Ti voglio bene, Beth, tanto. Quando tutto questo sarà finito, torneremo qui e vivremo onorando la loro memoria."

Quando Shawn scomparve, le gambe di Beth cedettero. Grimes la afferrò per un gomito e la aiutò a sedersi. Beth non aveva idea se sarebbe sopravvissuta, né se avrebbe mai rivisto i suoi fratelli. Era troppo vuota e sconvolta persino per piangere.

Gli agenti arretrarono per lasciarle un po' di tempo. Dopo aver fissato il muro con aria assente troppo a lungo, Beth tese le orecchie e li sentì discutere.

"E' la nostra unica scelta."

"E' sotto copertura, non può svolgere entrambi i compiti"

Beth tentò di sentire meglio.

"Non è nemmeno adatto al lavoro, sai cosa ne penso di lui."

"E tu sai che discordo. Se hai un'idea migliore, sono tutto orecchie" sibilò Grimes.

Il divano si piegò mentre Grimes si sedeva cautamente accanto a lei.

"Come stai?"

Beth non poteva rispondere a quella domanda.

"Immagino che fosse una domanda stupida da fare. È stata una nottata orribile per te" mormorò poi Grimes.

"Avete problemi a trovare qualcuno che mi faccia da babysitter?" domandò Beth, asciutta.

"Credo che siamo a posto" decise Grimes.

"Non riesco a credere mai saputo niente" si lamentò Beth, le parole che si facevano strada senza che lei le pensasse nemmeno.

"Ha salvato molte vite. Era un brav'uomo. Se non ve l'ha detto, è stato per proteggervi."

"Non ha funzionato però. I miei genitori sono-" Beth ingoiò, "-morti. I miei genitori sono morti e mio fratello e mia sorella sono chissà dove."

"Puoi solo pregare che vada tutto bene"

La gola di Beth era ruvida per tutto il piangere. "Non mi sento molto di pregare più."

I suoi genitori avevano entrambi pregato, e non li aveva salvati.

Ci fu un movimento improvviso, e le sue mani erano improvvisamente tra quelle di Grimes, che erano fredde e asciutte, non come le sue, calde e sudate.

"So che mi hai appena conosciuto e non hai motivo per fidarti di me, ma lo troveremo. Rivedrai tuo fratello e tua sorella. Devi essere forte."

"Non so se lo sono" Beth si sentì patetica.

Un sorriso storto attraversò il viso di Grimes. "Conoscevo tuo padre, ed è impossibile che tu non sia almeno altrettanto forte, Beth Greene."

Beth non conosceva quest'uomo, ma lasciò che le stringesse la mano e la consolasse, perché aveva bisogno di qualcosa di solido a cui aggrapparsi, e Grimes parlava come una persona ragionevole in un mondo impazzito. Beth non sapeva se aveva lo stesso spirito infuocato di Shawn e Maggie, ma sapeva di avere un'anima risoluta e paziente. Non poteva prevedere il futuro, ma sperava che non sarebbe crollata.

"Grazie, agente Grimes" Beth era sincera. Aveva bisogno di quelle parole gentili.

"Chiamami Rick" disse lui.

La porta si aprì velocemente e il cuore di Beth accellerò, pensando che fosse il suo nuovo protettore e guardiano.

Era Walsh, invece, ovviamente contariato. Aveva in mano il telefono. Lo lanciò a Rick che lo prese senza problemi.

"Hai vinto. Chiama Dixon."


End file.
